Today's electronic devices, such as desktop computers and portable music players, have large storage capabilities. Users can therefore maintain large collections of music and other types of electronic files, such as pictures, videos, spreadsheets, and text-files, on their electronic devices. These large collections often contain songs or files with a variety of different attributes (e.g., songs with different genres and from different eras or documents with different edit dates and stored in different folders).
Current electronic devices, however, are limited in their ability to present information about these collections to users in a useful way. For example, for music collections, current electronic devices might be limited in the manner which song options or song recommendations are provided. One approach used by current electronic devices is to allow the user to select one particular song from his or her music collection. In response, the electronic device presents a text-based list of other songs in the user's music collection that are similar or related to the song. Another approach used by current electronic devices is to provide a text-based menu that allows a user to filter songs based on a particular attribute, such as by genre.